


Want

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Couple of barely paragraphs about what Draco wants.





	Want

Draco didn't know if he was in love but almost five months of crushing on the chosen one had to count for something. Draco wanted to wrap his arms around Harry as he leaned against a wall, engulfing him in a hug as he tried to get closer, even though they were as close as they could get. He wanted to plant soft kisses from Harry's jaw down to the base of his neck as Harry's hands messed up his slicked back hair. Draco wanted to feel Harry's soft lips against his, sharing a clumsy kiss that last too long so by the end of it they can barely breath. Draco wanted to wake up to he warmth of Harry beside him, light snores echoing throughout their bedroom.

Draco had spent five months fantasizing over a guy who he had only insulted. He was in love with a guy who though he hated him and it hurt. Draco knew it was his fault but he wanted so desperately to see Harry in his arms that he hoped he could look past the snide comments. Draco spent five months watching from afar as the guy he liked asked Cho Chang to the yule ball and Cho rejected him. Draco wished at the moment he swept Harry off his feet, using the girls rejection as a trampoline into Harry's good books. Draco spent five months butterflies flying around in his stomach, leaving a fuzzy feeling whenever he was around Harry.

Draco tried to blame hormones. That all this was just a hormonal reaction and it meant nothing. It meant everything. One look from Harry and Draco couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat, blush rising on his pale face. Harry had no clue the hold he had over Draco, that each glare from his green eyes let Draco drown in them as if they were deep oceans. Draco wanted to slide his hands through Harrys messy mane, unknotting it in the process.

Draco wanted midnight conversations, where they are too tired think straight. Babbling on about utter crap until the sun eventually rises. Draco wanted drunk conversations where Harry confessed his love for him. Another fantasy that would only play out in Draco's head because of the unlikelihood of it ever happening. Draco wanted groggy morning conversations where they complain that they don't want to go into the day ahead but instead stay in bed with each other. Draco wanted mornings where he mucked up toast that he was making for Harry and Harry laughed and fixed them a proper breakfast.

Draco wanted petty arguments. Arguments that ended up in make-out sessions on the couch and hickeys on necks that they spent the next couple of days covering with scarves and turtlenecks. He wanted arguments about not loving each other enough and then having to prove it. 

Draco wanted an endless relationship with Harry one where they grew old and grey. He wanted cheesy smiles and morning kisses. 

Most of all Draco wanted Harry.


End file.
